


Constructed Layers

by Junipher



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipher/pseuds/Junipher
Summary: She doesn't want them to stay apart when they're at school.





	Constructed Layers

"I don't... want us to stay apart when we're at school."

"What?" Tei's fingers paused in the adjusting of his necktie.

"I don't want you to avoid me when we're at school," she said, with more surety this time. "It makes me feel..."

Tei came and sat down beside her on the sofa. "Eri. You know I don't really feel that way, right?" he said, holding her eyes with gentle understanding.

Eri bit her lip. "I know. But still... I don't really care what the other girls think. I want us to talk. I want us to, to smile at each other in the hallways..." She blushed.

"I..." Tei hesitated. "I just want you to be safe, Eri. People can be dangerous when they're jealous."

Eri didn't respond immediately. She just held his gaze seriously, and he felt like she was seeing past some of the layers that he'd constructed to protect himself. "Or is it that..." She didn't finish her sentence, but he felt like he could tell what she was asking ( _I can always tell what she's feeling_ ). Not _that_. _That_ wasn't true... was it?

"Well." Tei smiled his smile, as warm as a cup of Candied Lemon Tea. "I'll see you today, Eri."


End file.
